Deserves to be Seen
by Moon13Dreams
Summary: He didn't know what drove him to walk the streets instead of riding the wind as he usually did; he had only wanted to pretend to be human, even for the smallest moment. He didn't know how such an innocent act would change his life forever. When his lonely soul finds the company of another, will it really be a miracle or a curse?


Hey, so I haven't posted anything in a long while, have I? Well, that's what college does to you, I suppose. Drains you so much that you have no motivation for the things you love to do.

Anyway, this is something I wrote back in late 2013, around winter break. I was really getting into "Hijack" shipping and after seeing "Rise of the Guardians", I really wanted to write a fic for Jack Frost. Originally, I was going to try to make this an extended multi-chapter thing with a lot of heavy plot starting with the events in this story, but as you see, that never happened. I've been writing off and on again on a different story when I remembered this one and I thought, what the heck; might as well post this. Someone might enjoy the angst and fluff that's in here and who knows, maybe I'll come back to it. For now, it'll remain a fluffy oneshot.

Forgive me if there is inconsistencies or bad grammar. It has been awhile and I need to figure out how I like to write now that I'm older. I'll post an additional note if I have come back to edit this in any way.

Nonetheless, thanks for clicking on my fic and I really hope you all enjoy!

Please review, I'd really love to hear what you have to say! I will be glad to have conversations with you and will a section at the end to respond to anons since I can't directly message them back.

* * *

**Deserves to be Seen**

He didn't think anything of it as he walked the streets of another small town in the states. Everyone had their days. Normally, he would be riding the winds all over the globe, spreading the cold of winter that was embedded in his spirit since his awakening two hundred and sixty or so years prior, but he was tired that night. Not physically, for the winter sprite could only get exhausted when over using his chilling talents, which was a very rare case indeed. Instead, it was his heart that was tired and the immortal being was lonely. Centuries of bringing mischief and joy to mortals of the world didn't always cheer the poor thing up when no one could acknowledge his presence. No one was aware of his existence in the slightest, his name being only a mere saying hardly spoken. That always made his chest clench the most. All he longed for from the bottom of his iced heart, more than anything in the world, was for someone to acknowledge his existence. He wanted someone to prove that he really was alive after all.

The snow white haired boy sighed, his right hand gently resting his beloved staff on his shoulder while the other hand nuzzled within the pocket of his half frosted hoodie. The slightly darker shade of blue of the cotton accentuated the sparking crystal blue of his sad eyes. His loneliness was getting the best of him again, as it would every once in awhile. Sometimes, it would be easy to ignore that no one could see him, captivated in the fun he would be creating and using his invisibility to his advantage. Sometimes, he could almost swear that a human, often a child participating in a snowball fight he instigated, could see him. At least, until they walked right through him, as if he never existed. In a way he didn't. If no one else could neither see nor hear him, then what proof was there that he was truly alive?

He tried to shake the feeling, pulling the hood of his jacket over his head, barely taking notice of the being walking towards him through the thick blankets of snow falling from the cloud covered, grey sky. Or rather, they were walking towards their destination, as he would often correct himself. As the two figures grew closer together, he noticed that it was a girl, bundled up in a black felt winter coat, carrying a tall paper bag that seemed to be containing a small sum of groceries. She didn't look to be more than twenty, the features of her thin face and the slender curves of her waist that her coat allowed showed a slight maturity to her. She pulled her scarf further over her face, shifting the large bag into her one hand. Despite the gloves, he could tell her hands were freezing from the winter chill.

In a way, the spirit pitied her, knowing that humans didn't have the ability to tolerate the cold as well as he did. In fact, he thrived in it as the chill of winter flowed within his being. He could walk across a pond in the middle of summer and it would freeze over where the soles of his feet met the surface, only melting once he would take another step that would repeat the process. He never thought too much about the warmth of the other seasons that he could never feel, not knowing what they felt like in the first place nor caring since his wintry powers were lessened in those apparently warmer seasons. He couldn't remember anything except the cold, feeling comfortable in it, as if it represented the isolation he felt in his soul. Though, he did wonder if he ever would ever be able to feel it one day. Maybe if he could feel something other than the cold, it would be able to validate his existence in even the slightest bit.

Then, he felt something odd. A force that knocked him back onto the ground. He had been knocked down plenty of times before, especially when he was first learning to ride the winds, but this was unexpected. He hadn't been gliding and even then, he was talented enough to avoid anything that crossed his path with ease, not needing to think about it. He looked around for a moment, reclaiming the staff that had been previously knocked out of his grasp from the ground beside him. He blinked a couple times as he looked forward, trying to process what had just happened.

There, fumbling to pick up the contents of her bag with a flushed face, was the girl that he had barely acknowledged. He didn't understand, it was impossible for the two to have collided. Still, he stayed in place as she looked up in his direction then at her things, speaking with a soft voice, "I—I'm sorry. My bad… I should've been paying more attention."

He stared at her for another moment before looking behind him, figuring that he must've been walking in front of someone else who had been the one to knock the girl to her knees. The sight left him breathless. There was no one there. As she began to dust snow off of herself, he stared at the mortal with bewilderment. He just couldn't understand what had just happened. He couldn't have run into her; she couldn't see him. No one could ever see him no matter how much he would plead for someone to, but then what could've this been?

The girl looked down with confusion as she stood, as if she was looking right at him. She began to look to the side and then back towards him again flustered, though the worry in her eyes didn't fade. "I, uh, didn't hurt you did I?"

He looked behind him again, then back at her. He was the only one there. The breath he had just recovered left his lungs faster than he could process the confusion and enthusiasm that began to build within him. She could really see him; she was looking directly at him. She didn't faze through him; rather, she bumped _into_ him. She was talking to him and, if he could've managed to form word, she'd likely have heard him, too.

"What the—! Why don't you have any shoes?" She gasped, her worried look firmly plastered upon her face. "You must be freezing! How have your feet not gotten frostbite?!"

"You—" He began to smile, still needing a moment to absorb what he was experiencing. "You can see me?"

"Don't be silly! Of course I can! You must be sick from the cold." She frowned, her brow furrowing in worry before she offered her hand. "You shouldn't stay out in this weather; there's supposed to be a big flurry passing through soon. Come, you can stay at my place for awhile until the storm passes. It's not that far away."

He looked at her with the purest of eyes, then to her hand as he hesitantly began to reach for it. He had a sudden fear of this being his imagination, stuck in a small daydream of his until he snapped back to his senses, but the thought was soon cast aside for the moment. He couldn't hide his joy as his fingers rested in her palm, not passing through. She grasped his hand, pulling him up with a surprisingly strong grasp that would nearly pull a human's arm out of their socket. If he hadn't stopped himself, he would've absentmindedly begun riding the winds. It probably would've startled her in the very least, but that wasn't why he stopped himself. It was purely because he didn't want to let go of her hand. He didn't want this to all be a cruel, twisted dream sewn together by the boogeyman. He wanted to believe that what was happening was real; that someone could actually see him and feel him for the first time in his two hundred and ninety years of loneliness and solitude.

"My god, you're freezing!" She gasped, her body shivering violently. She began to pull off the beige scarf from around her neck and shyly, yet stubbornly put it around his. He only stared at her, still in a daze as she wrapped the wool fabric around his neck twice and then tied it loosely together. He didn't fight against her unnecessary act of kindness, still in disbelief that his one true desire had seemingly become a reality. She looked away for a moment, her cheeks becoming even pinker as she pulled the fluffed hood of her coat over her long, light brown hair that had become soaked from the flurry of snow collecting within the thin strands. "It isn't much, but that should help a bit…"

He smiled ecstatically, still barely able to breathe. Barely able to think. He didn't want to think too hard and have all of it disappear into his cruel imagination. If a certain wielder of golden sleep dust was behind it all, he was going to enjoy this before he woke up and gave the wielder a piece of his mind. The girl only continued to drag the dazed immortal behind her by his free hand, bringing him down a couple blocks towards the safety of her home. After a few minutes of thinking with a slightly clearer mind, he knew that he would be fine even in a blizzard. Being able to control such a powerful force on a whim, he chuckled, thinking that she should've been more concerned for herself.

He then pondered the thought of why she was acting the way she was, taking an apparently poorly dressed stranger to her home. He found that this girl was very kind and noble in a way, yet naïve. He was no threat to her, but another stranger could easily take advantage of such a sweet and innocent soul. Maybe she wasn't as bad judge of character, but he couldn't really judge that too well, only just meeting her. Though, he didn't think she really looked like the type to do something so forward with her gaze often drifting away. She appeared to be very shy so maybe there was just something about him that brought out the more open side of her. Maybe she was just compassionate about helping those who seemed to be in trouble.

His mind raced as they continued into an apartment complex. He'd never been inside one before, though he had seen many rooms from the outside, peering into the windows either in mischief or depression. This time would be the first time he would be inside a home of anyone's. As they walked up the staircase, he began to think that this was what it felt like to be normal; to be human. Had he ever been human? He didn't know, but he was sure that he was beginning to feel what it was like to be one.

Pulling out a small silver key from her pocket, the girl open the door and dragged him into the small apartment space. She took her coat off and hung it on a nail meant for a painting or photo frame beside the door before walking towards a small kitchen, setting the groceries on the counter. Smiling as she walked back over at him, she said, "Go ahead and make yourself comfortable. I'll get something to warm you up."

The spirit could only grunt, not even able to say the small word 'okay' in his delight. As she disappeared into a different room, he looked around, finding the small area quite quaint and homey. He realized that this girl likely lived on her own and was almost too young to be doing so.

Absentmindedly, he pulled the scarf she had put on him closer to his face with his free hand, taking in the scent of cinnamon that was bound to the fluffy fibers. He liked it, the scent smelling very wintry and spicy, yet calming. Never before had he really been able to get a good whiff of a human's scent, even if it was manmade. Though at the moment, it didn't offend him very much at all. It smelt nice and welcoming; nearly homey, much like everything else about her. Overall, the girl seemed to be a very friendly, caring person who could make even a homeless spirit feel at home.

"Here we go!" The girl called out, walking out of the room she had disappeared to just shortly before. She smiled as she presented him with the bundle of cloth. "Sorry it took a bit; I had to dig this out of my closet, but it should keep you a bit warmer."

He blinked, not knowing whether to touch the cloth or not. If he did, it was more than likely than not to freeze over, which would succeed in scaring the girl. She hadn't noticed how her scarf had become so frosted with the snow outside, but here indoors, she definitely would. He didn't want to scare her away. She was the first to see him and he began to realize that she wasn't startled by him, but rather his thin clothing. He figured that she probably didn't know he wasn't human, though he very much looked like one. For as long as he could remember, he had been seemingly frozen in time, having the appearance of an elder teenager, probably around the age that the girl was. Despite that, underneath his young exterior, he was really just the living 'expression' of what nipped the noses of many during the cold of winter. Maybe he was more than just an expression, but he had nothing else to really identify himself with. After all, most humans didn't believe in him. Well, actually, it seemed like all humans didn't believe in him, other than the one standing in front of him.

She frowned after a long while, either in confusion of disappointment. "What's wrong?"

"N—Nothing." He stuttered, taking notice in the strange color of her eyes. There was gentle, pale blue spread throughout that didn't exactly accentuate the paleness of her face now flushed from the freezing windburn like he expected a human's eyes to. Though, around the pupils, were tiny rays of yellow that neared a golden hue. Never before had he seen a human with such strange eyes, but then again, he never really had much of an opportunity to share a gaze with one before then. Still, he was intrigued by them, finding them one of the prettiest things he had set his eyes on.

Feeling the intensity of his staring, she averted her eyes as her cheeks painted another shade of pink across them. She cleared her throat before walking around him and draping the dulled orange blanket over his shoulders, being careful to not catch the thinned cloth on the staff that hadn't let go of. With a shy smile, she turned and made her way towards the small kitchen that was only a few feet away.

"Make yourself at home." She knelt down, opening a cupboard and pulling out a small silver pot before quickly stashing her groceries in the upper cabinets. "I'll make you some hot coco; I'm sure it'll warm you up a bit more as well."

He nodded, not knowing what to do. He hadn't had the need for food or drink since he awoken so long ago. The concept of what his likes and dislike would be was a completely foreign concept to him. He'd never even thought of such a thing before, but that seemed to be occurring a lot that day; thinking of things he would usually never ponder. Experiencing things that he had only watched others experience from a lonely, jealous distance.

Not wanting to seem so odd, he began to slowly look around, leaning the staff carefully next to the door, its color subtly changing from a sparkling blue tint to a dull brown as his fingers left its surface, lightly smoothed from his near constant grasp on it. He took careful steps as he walked, trying to control his natural cold to not freeze her carpet floors with each step. It was agonizing to hold himself back, but he couldn't bear the thought of screwing this up. He was bound and determined to keep this girl's belief in him, he just had to figure out how. Even more, he wanted to know why someone of her age would believe in someone like him. If she believed in him, did she believe in the Guardians as well? Maybe even the boogeyman? Or could he be special? The more he wondered, the more he wanted to learn about this mysterious girl.

He started subtly, observing details as he always had to do, though he made sure to keep himself from letting a single comment from his lips. There wasn't much to her tiny apartment, the open floor plan not leaving very much to the imagination. The only doors embedded in the walls was the one she had entered before, one near that room she entered, a sliding door to a small balcony that could barely fit a folding chair, and the front door. Now wondering towards the bookshelf on the other side of the room, he looked over the different titles, reading each of them with ease. Though he hadn't known English when he first was awoke, he had learned the various different languages of the world, but English seemed to be his favorite. There was something natural about it that he liked.

As his gaze wondered past the different assortment of books, he was intrigued. There was a little bit of everything on that shelf. English editions of Japanese manga took up a good chunk of one shelf with a few fiction books shoved to one side. There were more educational books on religions and cultures. There were some books on fables of various cultures as well. Then there were practical ones on sewing and cooking. What caught his eye was the book down lying separate from all the rest. It was a single fairy tale book, lying open to a short story that made all breath evacuate from his frosted lungs.

"Jack Frost."

Her voice caused him to jump, trying to obtain his breath again. He stared at her with wide eyes. "W-What?"

"Do you like the story of Jack Frost?" She smiled gently, picking up the book as if it was a sacred treasure. Watching her cherish the book containing a story about him in her arms made his heart stop for a moment, stunned by the way she talked about him. Even though it was only a simple question, there was a deep caring to it that made his heart leap for joy. A human talking fondly about him, smiling with his name on their lips… it was surreal.

He began to realize then that her age didn't matter. A human doesn't have to be a child to be able to believe. What mattered was the loving caring from her heart towards the story. No matter how old she might've been, he saw that her heart was one to remain ever youthful. For whatever reason, a flame of wonder and magic was a precious thing that stayed alive within her spirit, keeping the fairytales that many would've turned away from already precious to her.

Touching back with reality, he glanced away for a moment, not knowing how to answer. She wouldn't believe him if he told her, but he didn't know what else he could say. He wanted her to know who he was and to say his name so gently again. "Yeah, I guess a bit… What about you?"

"His stories have always been my favorites, though there's hardly anything out there. Myths, legends, and folklore… those old ones are the types I like the most." She smiled, putting the book on the only empty slot on the self. "Stuff like that is hard to come by. You really have to dig deep in order to find a good story. You know, something not very recent or Christmas-y."

"Really?" He was actually somewhat surprised. He hardly ever heard anyone say his name, even in a silly expression. To find out that he was being associated with the yuletide holiday in the recent human culture was new to him. "What do you know about him?"

"He's a spirit of the snow, creating beautiful patterns on window and winter joy for everyone, even though he's invisible to all others. It's such a lonely existence…" She said gently, a sad glimmer in her eyes. She didn't know just how right she really was. "At least, that's one of a couple Norse myths about him. It's only a small mentioning, but it's definitely my favorite out of everything I've read."

The winter nymph was getting used to not breathing with his breath taken away once again. An ancient legend about him from a culture that had no prominent influence in the world seemed to have such a big impact on this solitary girl, at least in the respect of her belief in him. "Why that legend?"

"It's that I can relate to him. No matter what I do, sometimes, I feel like the most invisible person in the world." She sighed, a smile still resting upon her lips. "And it sounds the most legitimate out of all of them. The tales about him causing mischief also sound quite possible too, but I don't believe the ones about him being a bad guy, like the stories about him freezing someone to death on a whim… That just doesn't sound like the kind of spirit Jack Frost would be. I'm sure he'd be a good guy, not a bad one."

"You really believe that?" His lips slowly beginning to curve into a smile. His heart couldn't stop racing. Someone so pure and kind was the first to really believe in him. She thought of him as a good guy, though he often fought with himself over what and who he really was. It made him want to tell her who he was, but he didn't know how to go about it without making her disbelieve his claim. Sure, he could decorate her apartment into like the inside of an igloo, but that would be too much. He could do something that could potentially scare her away. There had to be some sort of middle ground that he could work with, but he just couldn't think of it.

"Of course." She smiled happily at him before glancing back towards the kitchen. She gasped, hurrying over to the steaming pot, quickly turning the stovetop off as she poured the hot water into a mug she had seemed to pull out while he was distracted by her bookshelf and the assorted collections of book bound papers. He walked towards her, still intrigued by her source of belief, as she scooped some of the powdery contents from a small tin, stirring it in with a spoon until the liquid was a smooth, creamy brown. She glanced over at him shyly, pushing the cup towards him. "It's really hot, so I'd let it cool for a minute. I tend to burn my tongue a lot, so that's what I have to do."

"Alright." He agreed absentmindedly, trying to think of something that could convince her. Once registering her statement, he smirked internally, knowing that all he had to do to cool the beverage was touch it. He couldn't do that though; too subtle. There had to be something, but he couldn't think very well when this strange mortal attracted his gaze once more. She was looking away shyly and he could tell that she was beginning to question herself about him, probably wondering whether or not it was such a great idea to invite a complete and total stranger into her home. He frowned slightly, not liking the thought of her doubting her actions. After all, he would still be sitting in a daze in the snow, wondering what in the world had happened to him if she wasn't so insistent. He looked around nervously and then back at the girl again, not wanting to have the silence lingering for so long. "So, um…"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" She gasped, her face lighting up guiltily as she turned to stare back at him. "I never introduced myself, did I?"

"No, I think you were too concerned with my… temperature, to focus on introductions." He chuckled lightly, finding the embarrassment lighting up her cheeks very cute, much like a child.

She looked away for a moment, unable to hide her self-consciousness or her embarrassed smile. "I'm Karina…"

"Karina." He repeated the brunette's name with a smile. For once, he could actually say another's name and be heard. "That's a really pretty name."

"Th-Thank you." She smiled, not able to keep her gaze on him for very long before. "And your name is?"

"Jack." He smiled brightly. He hoped that she would say his name soon, granting him his deepest desire without knowing the miracle that she was participating in. "So, why do you like Jack Frost so much? Why not someone more well-known?"

"You sure like fairytales, don't you?" She giggled lightly, her smile growing very soft as her gaze wondered to stare out at the slowly heaving snowfall outside calmly. "See, my mother used to read stories and poems out of that book you were looking at earlier. Autumn and winter has always been my favorite seasons, not much liking the hotter months of the year. Since my mother told me that there was a spirit who brought the wonders of the colder seasons when I was a kid, I had immediately become a believer."

He blinked, not sure if he heard her right. She couldn't have said what he thought he heard. "Believer?"

"Yeah… When I was younger, I often tried stayed up so see him create patterns on my window, only falling victim to my own tiredness. Every night, I just had to try to stay up even a little bit longer, hoping to be able to see him." She admitted, laughing with some embarrassment.

"Really?" His heart skipped a beat. In an estranged way, she had been looking for him just as he had been looking for someone to see him. Now, after a couple hundred years, his search had come to an end. His one wish was finally being granted.

"Yeah. I know it's silly and childish, but I still wish to see him one day. After all, someone who brings such beauty and wonder deserves to be seen…" She laughed lightly again, her cheeks already very rosy in her shyness and embarrassment. He could tell that she wasn't used to talking like this very much, especially with him. To her, all in all, he was just a poorly dressed guy she dragged off the streets. "I must sound so much like a child, right?"

"N-No, that's completely fine. You can say I believe in those fairytales, too." He smiled, his heart racing. He knew he had only one chance at this and he wasn't about to mess it up. He might've seemed to ruin everything he touched in the past, but not this time. He was determined to break such a curse. "Hey, Karina, what if I said you really could meet him?"

"What do you mean? Jack Frost?" She looked at him with a small giggle and confused furrow of her brow. "You serious? He's just a myth anyway; there's no way I could do that…"

"Do you stop believing in the sun when during the night?" He replied sarcastically, a friendly smirk playing on his lips, even though it hurt him to hear that. At the same time, he knew that as long as she could see him, she didn't truly believe the words she just uttered. "Besides, didn't you just say that you wanted to meet him?"

She laughed, he own heart beating fast from the effect of his stunning smile. She half thought the boy was crazy, yet she was very intrigued. It was hard for her to believe that he was actually being serious, but there was the hardness and mysterious desperation in his eyes that made her think that he wasn't joking around. That he could actually show her the fabled winter character. "For real?"

"Absolutely." He nodded, pulling the blanket off of his shoulders and tossing it over to the chair that sat in a corner on the other side of the room. Looking around, he smiled at her before he approached the balcony door that she had just been staring out of with some nervousness, keeping her scarf on as if to act like a safety blanket in preparation for the worst since his staff was all the way on the other side of the room. He couldn't believe he was really doing this. He was taking such a risk, a huge risk, but didn't want to have her thinking him to be anything or anyone other than himself. "Just watch this, okay?"

The girl nodded slowly, the confusion and curiosity painted vividly on her face. Her brow was furrowed as her eyes stayed focused on the mysterious stranger as she approached the window behind him. She watched intently as his hand was raised, a pallor finger grazing the surface, followed a trail of sparkling ice where he had previously touched. Her breath was long in utter bafflement as the entire window was frosted over. He smiled shyly, looking back at her for a split moment before turning back to his ice canvas, beginning to draw a small squirrel. He didn't know why a that animal, but he supposed it was because he was handling something frail. One wrong move and he would lose his only chance in being truly believed in, so the skittish, elusive squirrel seemed to fit. Besides, it was easy to draw as well.

He breathed for a moment, closing his eyes as he focused on the picture, trying to pull the crystals of ice from the surface on a pure whim. Never before had he even thought to do something like this, but he thought he had to do something special. He wanted something to show he wasn't a threat and it was definitely worth a shot. After another moment, he finally pulled the picture into a three-dimensional figure that settled in his hand for a moment. The crystalline ice figure quickly began scurrying around in the air around the pair. The young believer giggled as its ice fur grazed her cheek and caused goose bumps paired with a slight chill up her spine. Bouncing up above the two and exploding into a soft sprinkle of sparkling snow, the pair's faces were lit up with bright smiles.

She stared up at the spectacle in wonder before her gaze traveled to the shimmering white haired spirit smiling shyly back at her. She could hardly process the event, knowing that there was no denying that this wasn't in her head. That was real; bizarre and nearly unbelievable, but very much real. "You… You really are… Jack Frost?"

He rubbed the back of his neck in nervousness, not knowing what she was going to do, whether it be stay or run. He wished he had his staff in his hand, as if like a barrier to protect him from a negative reaction, but he didn't move from his spot as he let out a small chuckle and shy smile, "That's me."

The thick silence that followed made the frostbitten boy's heart pound, anxious to know what she was thinking. The more he waited, the more it made him fidget ever so slightly. The silence was killing him until he heard a sound he hadn't expected that caused him to jump in his skin. Laughter. The brunette began laughing, one hand covering her mouth and the other holding her waist as she seemed to try to hold it back. He looked at her distraught and heartbroken, no knowing what could be so funny; after that display, he'd thought she knew he was serious.

"I guess that explains your strange hair." She looked at him apologetically as she finally was able to hold her laughter back to slight chuckles. "I'm sorry, I just—It's a little ironic. I was trying to keep you out of a blizzard so you didn't freeze to death, but I suppose you would've been fine."

"Yeah, I guess I would've." He laughed with her, eased that she wasn't lashing out at him. Though he'd been watching humans for so long, he still didn't understand many things about them. "I didn't mean to mislead you. I was really… surprised. No one's ever been able to see me before, let alone dragged me back to their home."

Karina flushed a brighter shade of red, which he previously thought was impossible. "I-I don't normally do that, okay? I was—It must've been your lack of proper clothing—"

"That I don't need?" He finished with a friendly smirk, walking closer to her, still being careful to hold back his ice. "I don't mind. I'm more than glad you did. No one has been able to see me before."

Her face began to fade back to her normally pale skin tone again as she looked at him and then away in nervousness. "So… I'm really the first to see you?"

"The one and only." He chuckled lightly. He had a funny feeling in his chest, for this was the first time in his many centuries of life that he really felt shy. Talking to her was so much different than talking to someone such as North or Bunnymund who could already see him due to being spirits as well. Even then, they only spoke to them when he played pranks on them, but she was different. She didn't need to see him or even continue talking to him, but she did happily. She was a human who could temporarily see him as long as she believed in him.

She smiled gently, a happy glimmer in her fair eyes. "I'm glad. Now you won't be so lonely anymore, right?"

"As long as you can see me, I won't be." He smiled, wanting to touch her again, to feel her hand wrapped around his again even one more time. It felt nice to actually be held by another, even if it was in a very small way.

She smiled shyly, her hands folding over the other. "Well, you won't be needing to worry about that for a long while."

With happiness welding up in his frozen heart, Jack couldn't stop himself from laughing giddily, wrapping his arms around her tightly. After so many centuries, he had someone who could share experiences with like he had watched groups of humans do for so long. He could hug and touch and talk with another person after so long of begging to be seen. "This is too good to be true… Someone can really see and hear me! Someone who doesn't faze right through me!"

"Y-Yes." She flushed, beginning to shiver from his touch even though when she was wearing a sweater twice her size. She hesitantly hugged him back with a slightly amused and embarrassed smile, "Now I know why you were freezing… and still are."

He immediately pushed himself away from her with a guilty look on his face. He should've known that he would be freezing when a human touched him. "Sorry…"

"That's alright." She smiled nervously, not looking him in the eye. She glanced around shyly for a moment before asking, "W-Would you like to stick around for a little while? I mean, if you're not busy…"

"I'd love to." He smiled smoothly in a state of complete bliss. He could finally be seen and he wasn't about to leave the person who could any time soon.

"Great." She blushed shyly, the situation feeling like a dream to the pair. It was almost as if this was meant to happen to the two of them, that they were destined to meet each other.

Seeing the shyness within the brunette, he began to hover a little and circle around her with a small chuckle. "Hey, don't become so timid; I'm not going to judge you for anything."

She smiled at him, the blush on her face growing a deeper shade of red. "I've never been much of a social butterfly. Normally, I don't talk very much—"

"Except when it's about me?" He smirked with a chuckle and she looked away shyly, another shade of pink arising in her cheeks. He didn't mind it, though, being more amused than anything else. He stopped in front of her and gave a playful bow. "I'm honored."

"You're welcome… Oh! You're hot coco!" She realized, hurrying over to the counter with Jack flying behind, landing beside her on the tiled floor of her tiny kitchen. She smiled, picking up the mug and offering it to him. "It should still be warm if you still want it."

He looked at the mug with a bit of curiosity, looking back at her. As she smiled, he couldn't stop himself from accepting the simple beverage, the mug frosting over at his touch. He brought the rim to his pale lips as he had observed humans do when they drank and tilted it up, instinctively swallowing the now cold liquid.

He found the action strangely natural, the taste of the beverage pleasant and enjoyable. He didn't know what the taste was, but he liked, smiling as he took another sip of the beverage. "It's… good."

She smiled happily, a light giggle leaving her lips. "What else do you like? I don't have much, but I can make you something if you're hungry."

"I, uh… never really ate before." He said with a shy smile. "I don't know what I like."

"Never eaten before?" Her brow furrowed with confusion. "Why not?"

"I've never had a need to. And I've been around for so long that I don't think I'll ever really need to." He explained as he took another sip of the cooled drink. "It's not like there's many people like you who'd treat me anyway."

She cocked her head to the side for a moment. "Would you like to try eating?"

"If there's things that taste like this, I guess I wouldn't mind." He shrugged.

"That was actually that last bit I had, but I think I know something else you might like to try." She giggled lightly.

Jack's heart thudded loudly for a single moment, touched by her previously unvoiced kindness. Without asking for neither his name nor reason for being out, she accepted him into her home and treated him to the last of her sweet beverage that he now knew as hot coco. It made him feel more than happy; he was absolutely thrilled, giddy with joy even, as his body seemed to be shocked into paralysis.

"It there something wrong? You were pale just a moment ago…" She frowned, her hand reaching to rest on his forehead, flinching slightly as she touched the more than cool surface. "You still feel freezing though."

He gasped, her hand creating a strange sensation; a tingling like he'd never known before. The feeling made him shiver for the first time in his life. It wasn't cold; he knew what cold was like. This must've been—

"Jack?" She began to pull her had away with a glimmer of worry in her eyes, but his body moved on its own, his own hand pulling hers back by her covered wrist and setting it gently to his forehead. He seemed to be in a trance, mesmerized by the new sensation she created. The girl was a little more worried than before, not knowing what had come over the young looking sprite. "A-Are you alright?"

"Warm…" He breathed lightly, his thin lips slowly forming a smile. "I can feel… warmth?"

"What do you mean?" Karina began to feel unnerved by his abnormal actions. "I've been warm—well, warmer than you, for a while now."

"That's not it." He smiled. "I've never felt what warmth was before. Only cold, even in the summer."

Karina flushed a bright shade of red as his eyes fell closed, smiling serenely at the touch of her hand. She couldn't help smiling back at him, though her hand was slowly beginning to feel as if it were going to turn to ice. She let out a small sigh, putting up with the slight pain if only for his serenity, "But don't you need to know what warmth is to know cold?"

He shook his head, reluctantly letting her hand pull away as he recognized her flinch in her numbness. "What I create has been called cold and other similar things by humans ever since I awoke, so I figured that it must've been so. I didn't really feel anything."

"Oh…" She frowned before her sad eyes were replaced with smiling ones. "Well, you felt something now, right?"

"Well, yeah." He shrugged before his thin lips formed a slightly confused frown. "I don't know, I'm not uncomfortable with being cold, but now I know what cold really means. Warm is okay, but I guess cold is better."

"Shouldn't it be? You are Jack Frost after all." She giggled lightly. "It would be weird if a winter spirit liked warm weather as opposed to cold, don't you think?"

He smiled lightly, hesitantly wrapping his arms around her small frame, earning a subtle gasp from her. He took in the senses that began driving him crazy; his skin warming to a tingle through his frosted hoodie, the relief of being able to understand the touch of another, his heart hammering within his chest in giddy relief and excitement. It all was so new and strange to him, but he liked it as his smile grew even wider. This was all he had wanted and wished for. Acknowledgement. For someone to prove to him that he wasn't living one long nightmare and that he really was alive.

The blushing girl froze in place, her heart pounding as well. Reading about the poor winter nymph in her youth, she had pitied him. She figured that he must've been lonely if the stories were really indeed true, but she never expected him to be like this. She never thought that her favorite folklore would be holding her so tightly, as if seeking comfort. As she wrapped her arms around the ice spirit, she began to wonder how long he had been like this. How long had he been lonely? Why was it that she had been the only one to see him? Was this all just an estranged dream that she would soon wake from or had reality truly given her something so magical and precious? Something special that she alone could treasure and cherish?

None of the questions that had begun ramming at her brain were able to be answered by the youth, but she smiled nonetheless. Though her body began to tremble from the chill of the other's sudden embrace, she couldn't let go or push him away. She wanted to comfort the loneliness within his lost soul in any way possible and it seemed that letting him enjoy and cherish the physical touch of another was the immediate answer. What else could make someone feel better and cared for than a good, old-fashioned hug?

After a long moment, Jack suddenly snapped back, a nervous and flustered gleam in his eyes, realizing what he had been doing. It was an action driven by a small feeling beginning to be stimulated within him. The desire to be close to another; to be touched. "I—Uh, I mean…"

"It's fine." She smiled as she fought against a violent shiver that tried to travel up her spine, giggling lightly once the spell had passed. "You looked like you could use a hug anyway. I'm always willing to give out free hugs, so don't be shy about them."

"O-Okay…" He breathed with a small smile. He wasn't sure she should've said that though. He knew he was greedy and when he got a hold of something, he didn't like to let it go and the strange sensation of being warm was beginning to grow on him.

"Don't get shy on me." Karina mocked playfully with a small giggle, glancing towards the clock, a frown forming on her face. "Is it that late already?"

The spirit followed her gaze to the classic white clock on the wall. He knew about how humans kept track of time, though he hardly ever paid attention. The day was day and night was night. He never needed to know more about time than that since he was forever wondering the ever changing planet. He barely kept track of the years to know his own age, not having much else to keep track of.

"What's wrong?" He frowned slightly as she yawned.

"I have class in the morning and if I don't get to bed soon, I'll be sleeping right through it."

"Class?" He repeated, not knowing what she meant. He did know that he didn't want her to fall asleep just yet; he wanted to get to know her more. This was the first real conversation he ever had and he didn't want it to end quite so soon.

"Yeah, I go to a college close by." She yawned again, covering her mouth with her fingers. "During the week, I go to classes. Then I go to work on the weekends so I can pay my rent."

He frowned, curiosity peeking within him. Humans were pack creatures, they liked to live with others and have a support system. They were always in need in someone's assistance for one thing or another, such as paying bills and such. Yet, she seemed so alone… almost abandoned. "What about your family? Can't they help you?"

She shook her head, a small, yet sad smile forming. "My parents passed away after a car accident a year ago. My elder brother has an expecting wife. Even though he's offered, I couldn't impose him like that. The times are changing, and I shouldn't force him to take care of me when he has a family depending on him. I should be able to depend on myself at twenty anyways."

Jack frowned, not understanding how she could be so self-sacrificial and stubborn. She had good intentions at heart, but to be alone must've had their own tolls on her as they have had on the more than lonely ice spirit. He suddenly had a bright thought, smiling as he asked, "Do you really want to go to class tomorrow?"

She shrugged, "Eh, I guess not, but I should, you know? I can't just not go and fall behind in my studies because I'm tired."

His smile grew wider as he hopped over to the front door, grabbing his staff before heading towards her balcony. "I'll be right back."

The mischievous immortal quickly opened and shut the transparent door, taking off into the sky with a wide smile. He yelled in cheer into the night sky, conjuring up all the energy he could muster for the snow to batter down even harder and faster than before. He was filled with a massive burst of energy, his frozen heart pounding feverishly in his joy. He still couldn't believe that it was really happening to him; that he was finally being seen, but he wasn't going to argue with reality. He wasn't going to complain that his deepest desire had finally been granted whether through fate or mere chance. It was a miracle that he was going to treasure. And, for the human who was staring wide eyed up at his magic, he was going to make sure that she was properly thanked.

The powdery snow grew heavier as it whisked around in the cold wind that carried the tiny pieces of art to the frozen ground below. Quickly, the once small piles of white grew larger as layers of snow piled upon each other in the ice storm. Looking around with a wide smile at his work, he traveled back down to the balcony he had taken off from just minutes before, Karina barely able to move the door to allow him entrance due to the mound of snow piled in front of it.

She had a furrowed brow paired with a small grin as she stared back at the magical snow wielder, closing the balcony to prevent more of her heat from escaping her tiny apartment. "What was that all about?"

"Snow day!" Jack smiled widely with a hearty laugh filled with joy. "Now you won't have to go to school!"

The girl stared at him for a moment, her smile growing slowly wider as a choppy laugh left her awestruck lips before jumping around with a grin stretching from ear to ear. "That—That's amazing! You just made a snowstorm!"

"I know!" He laughed just as energetically with her. "Isn't it awesome?!"

Her smile grew shy as looked to him, then away and back towards him, tucking a lock of gentle brown hair behind her ear. "You did that for me?"

"Absolutely!" He balanced easily on the balls of his feet on the small black leather couch, his face close to hers as a gentle smile rested on his face. "I want to hang out with you some more. I can't do that if you're busy at school and stuff."

The girl's cheeks lit up immensely, as if she had just been placed in a furnace as she looked away with a shy, flattered smile. "Um, thank you… I'd love to hang out some more, too…"

"Great!" He jumped down to the ground, almost forgetting to hold back his ice, which was growing more and more difficult as the moments passed, but he wasn't too worried about it. He was so consumed in joy that he couldn't feel the toll that it had on him. "What'd you want to do now that you got time to spare?"

"I, uh… I don't know." She shrugged her shoulders, her face still containing a feverishly red blush as her heart thudded in her chest. "I haven't really had a guest over before."

"No parties?" He raised an amused eyebrow paired with a playful smirk. "I thought that's what you kids were all about these days."

"Kid?" She raised her brow with crossed arms, an amused smile resting on her lips as she regained a comfortable, calm composure. "I'm twenty. I am not a kid."

"Well, I'm over two hundred years old." He lightly quipped back. "So that makes you a 'kid' to me."

She blinked a couple times, surprised and yet not all at the same time. Even though she figured that he had to be ancient, it was hard to believe with such a young appearance, looking not older than she was. "Two hundred?"

"Two hundred sixty-eight actually, but close enough." He shrugged. "Surprised?"

"Kind of." She admitted. "You don't look much older than I do."

"I've always been like this." He averted his gaze towards the balcony door to their right. "Not like I care either way on how I look."

"How strange…" She cocked her head to the slightly to the side, a curled finger resting curled over chin. "I wonder why some cultures call you 'Old Man Winter' when you actually appear so young. Kind of ironic."

He chuckled, "I guess I am kind of old in a way. Humans nowadays live to about sixty, right? Though, I do admit human lifespans have been getting longer the past few decades."

She shrugged her shoulders, smiling as she turned towards the balcony as well. "I'd rather not live that long anyway."

His head snapped towards the smiling girl with wide eyes, not able to comprehend why she would say such a thing. "Why would you say that?"

"Why live for so long to the point that you can no longer be able to do anything?" She didn't look towards him. "I'd rather be smothered with a pillow in my elder age than deal with dementia in my final years."

Jack was stunned silent, beginning to comprehend the concept that this girl wouldn't always be there to believe in him. Eventually, she would grow older and die as all moral life did. He frowned, his heart aching from the thought of being alone again. Determination, filling up his mind, he pushed the thought aside. He wasn't going to let the moment be ruined. He was going to enjoy the girl's company for as long as possible. He didn't want these moments tainted by misery.

Sensing the sudden tension in the room, Karina smiled towards the winter spirit. "Let's not talk about such morbid things, shall we? I'd rather spend my time smiling and laughing, wouldn't you?"

He smiled softly back at her with thin, pale lips. "Yeah…"

With a small smile and a yawn. "Well, I think I'm going to take a quick shower if you wouldn't mind. It's almost midnight anyways, so I guess we should get some rest for tomorrow."

"No, not at all." He nodded, his mood lightened a little by her calm smile.

"Great!" She smiled. "Just make yourself comfy. I'll try not to take too long."

He shook his head, an uncharacteristic shade of pink reaching the surface of his usually pallor cheeks. "Take as much time as you need."

She just smiled, nodding before she turned away and ventured towards the door beside the room she pulled out the faded orange blanket from before. He smiled until she closed the door, leaving him alone in the main area of her apartment once again, only accompanied by his now racing headache of thoughts.

As her words about life repeated in his mind, he sighed, sliding down into the seat of the couch with a soft rustle of the leather against his frostbitten clothes. He was feeling so happy and rejoiceful until the prospect of death was brought up. He didn't want to be able to wrap his mind around it and accept it. He finally had a companion and though he didn't know her very well, he knew he didn't want to let her go. She seemed nice enough and the way she talked about him with such a soft smile while not knowing that she was in his presence… He felt drawn to know more about her.

Another soft sigh left his lips, forming a snowflake in his hand to lace through the spaces between his fingers. He was selfish and greedy. He knew that better than anyone else, though there was never anyone else to know. He had always been alone, never having much to call his own. That made him never want to give up something he felt was his without a good fight.

In a way, Karina was his; well, his believer, anyway. She didn't express a belief in the other spirits of the world, though he hadn't thought to bring up those other spirits who were absorbed in finding ways to bribe kids into believing in them. He didn't really want to talk about them. She believed in him and that was all that mattered. Her belief in popular children's figures such as Santa and the Tooth Fairy was irrelevant to her belief in the little known nymph of winter; the background dweller, Jack Frost.

He thought about her for a long time, wondering about what the course of her life would be. She'd grow up, find a husband, have kids, her kids will have grandkids, and she'd eventually pass away with her family surrounding her. A loose, general course of life, but a safe bet seeing as many humans passed in such a way outside the cases of sickness and injuries. He knew this for a long time and accepted it without a second thought, but applying that to the girl who was the one human in the world who could see him… He found that it troubled him to no extent. He didn't want her to age. He didn't want her to die. He didn't want to be alone again. He had only felt the warmth of being in the company of another for a short time, but he knew he didn't want to lose such a precious thing.

He chuckled to himself for a moment, dispelling the snowflake into the air. He knew he was forever stuck in the body of an overly emotional, confused teenager, but he didn't know just how much of a switch between emotions he could have until now. Going from lonely to astonishment to exhilaration to depression…

He pulled his hood over his head as he smiled bitterly to himself. "Just great…"

"What is it?" The female voice caused him to jump, turning to see the brunette leaning her elbows on the back of the couch, face cradled between the palms of her hands. Her face was filled with confusion and concern.

He smiled as best he could at her, though he didn't know how well he was succeeding at it. He never had to cover his emotions before, but he didn't want the girl to know that there was something really troubling him. He wanted to smile with her, not frown. "Nothing. Nothing at all."

"Didn't sound that way to me." She frowned. "What's on your mind?"

"Really, it's nothing." He continued to force a smile.

"You're such a liar." The wet haired brunette shook her head for a moment, hoping over the back of the couch to sit beside him. "But I guess if you don't want to talk about it, I won't force you to. There's no need to upset you."

With a real smile reaching the surface to cover up the previous one, he pulled his knees to his chest. "You're a strange one."

"Strange?" She raise an eyebrow, a small smirk piercing her lips. "Just how so?"

"You're shy and sweet and full of energy, but stubborn and yet so lax all at the same time." He chuckled slightly, glancing over at her. "A mortal bundle of contradictions."

She giggled slightly. "Well, I have been known to be a strange one. I used to be called an 'odd bird' in high school all the time."

"Nah, you don't remind me of a bird." He smiled. "You're more like a snowflake. Pretty and unique; no one else is quite like you."

The girl flushed a bright shade of red as she averted her gaze with a shy curve of her lips. "Thank you, I guess…"

"No problem, Snowflake." He chuckled as her cheeks continued to grow a fiery red. He noted how much he liked to make the girl beside him blush, thinking of the warmth that must rest within her flush cheeks. He rested a soft, cold hand on her cheek with a smile. "You're really warm."

She just chuckled, almost nervously, as she stood up, making the frostbitten spirit frown as his chilled skin left hers. "I, uh—I think we should be getting to bed soon."

He smiled, nodding at her, though he knew he didn't need to participate in the activity called sleep. He never felt tired. Maybe emotionally drained or physically exhausted, but never in a way that he required sleep. He didn't know whether he could or not, but he supposed that now was a good of a moment to try as any other.

"Do you, uh… Where do you want to sleep?" She asked nervously before she placed a thoughtful hand on her chin. "I suppose a guest is supposed to sleep in the host's bed, right? I don't have a spare bedroom…"

He shrugged his shoulders, never paying much attention to the sleeping customs of humans. He did notice however, the changed outfit of the girl. Like her previous one, she left much to the imagination. A cardigan draped over her shoulders with a long nightgown reaching the floor barely revealing her toes.

Jack smirked to himself with slight amusement. He could tell that this girl was very shy even from her clothes, yet she had sparks of sociability. She was one big bundle of contradictions. Though he was already determined to slowly figure her out. It wouldn't be very fun spending time with the human if she stayed so shy for very long.

As she yawned again, he stood, placing a thoughtful hand on the slightly shorter girl's head. He smiled at her as her face began to glow a bright shade of red. "Come on, you better get some rest."

Karina only nodded, her gaze straying away from the crystalline blue ones that had entranced hers. She led him to her room, turning on the light to reveal a small room occupied by a full-sized bed that took up most of the space and a small bed stand beside it. The closet door lay open across from them, revealing a small chest of drawers the rest just under various shirts, jackets, and dresses that hung above it. As she walked over to the wooden door, the spirit rest his staff against the wall and sat down on the fluffed covers, noticing the frosted on the window that was across from him. He began to think that maybe he overdid his flurry just a bit.

She smiled shyly back at him, "Make yourself comfy, okay? I'll be sleeping on the couch if you need anything."

As she began to exit the room, he frowned and then quickly smiled to himself. He laid down, trying to hide the mischief hidden in the glimmer of his eyes. "Karina?"

"Yes?" She looked back at him, seeing that he was curled up in a ball on her bed. She frowned, walking to the bedside. "Ja—"

She was cut off as he quickly grabbed her and pulled her down onto the bed with him. As she began to lash out at him, the words were caught in her throat, seeing the pure smile on his face, eyes focused completely on her as he chuckled and smiled wider. "I'm comfy now."

"Ja-Jack! Don't be foolish, we can't sleep in the same bed." She flushed, beginning to turn and get up. "It's not proper at all!"

He quickly wrapped his arms around the girl's waist and pulled her close with a tight grasp. He noted to himself that she had more curves than she let on to have, but it was quickly shoved aside. He was too busy focusing on the warmth he now held so intimately. "But you said I could get you if I needed anything."

"This isn't what I meant…" She sighed, her face flushing a bright shade of red. "It was more like water or the restroom or something like—"

"I need company." He uttered softly, his icy breath tickling her neck, sending a small chill down her spine as his grip grew slightly tighter.

Her heart skipped a beat, her breath caught her throat. She couldn't see his face, but she could tell that there were sad, desperate eyes staring at her. She began to realize that even though he was the fabled spirit of winter, he had very human needs. Thinking of the stories about him, she knew that there had to be a small thread of truth in each of them. Though she wasn't going to pry upon such a thing, she figured that the part about him being invisible must be true. Thinking about his age, she couldn't help feeling sympathy, knowing that she too would be very lonely if she were in his shoes, though he wore no such things.

She sighed, a smile resting on her lips as she wiggled around to face him. He was staring back at her, eyes threatening tears that made the brunette's heart clench sadly. She placed a hand on his frostbitten cheek. "Alright, but let me just get the lights first."

The frosty spirit's breath was caught in his throat as he smiled, nodding as he release his grasp on her. She left the room calmly, quickly double checking over the various switches and knobs to make sure everything was properly shut and turned off. With each passing second, the immortal teen wanted to go and make sure that she was really returning to him, restraining himself only by telling himself that he needed have faith in her. This was only a small act and he needed to believe in her like she believed in him.

He let out a breath of relief as she entered the room once again, closing the door behind her. As she turned the light out with a small flip of a switch, he moved beneath the blankets, allowing her to climb under the covers as well. She did so hesitantly, but nonetheless, she lay beside the other with a small sigh, thinking that she was way too nice for her own good.

Jack pulled her to him once again, spooning her petit body as he had done before with relief. Feeling heat for the first time was strange and magical, though he had to admit that it caused a small amount a pain. Now, as he held the girl close in the darkness, there was no pain. There was only relief and the subtle smell of cinnamon from the fabrics of her covers. Holding her so close, taking in her scent, Jack could feel more complete. All the years that he was alone and cold were a distant memory that he could almost forget.

"Karina, call me weird," Jack mumbled softly as he held her just a little closer, smiling as he took in the feeling of the heat radiating from her mortal body, "but I change my mind. Warm is so much better than cold."

The girl flushed, smiling slightly as she embraced the chill running through her spine. She mumbled back to her new companion with a hand placed on the ones wrapped around her waist, "The cold isn't that bad; I like it…"

That was the last thing she had said before fading into a much needed sleep after a few minutes, leaving the ice spirit alone with his thoughts. He smiled to himself, snuggling closer to the mortal warmth that lay in his arms. He made a small promise to himself, taking in the smell of her freshly washed hair. He swore that he would treasure the girl like no other. He was going to make sure that she would no longer be lonely; that he would be the support beam that she refused to seek out. He was going to make sure that she was happy no matter what path her life takes.

For a long time, he just lay there with a smile, taking in the heat of her body. It wasn't long until a small stream of golden dust flowed into the room and above the head of the girl that he held. The stream circled around her head, beginning to create images of snowflakes dancing and swirling around.

He chuckled lightly to himself, not wanting to wake the girl now lying in peaceful sleep, "You really are a pretty little snowflake."

With that, he let his eyelids slowly fall closed, beginning to try the strange rejuvenation process that so many forms of life needed. For awhile, he just lay there, letting his breath grow as calm as his companion's, his muscles relaxing slightly. He actually found it kind of calming, not thinking of his loneliness or unknown reason he was living. He only thought of the girl he held in his pale arms, a relaxed smile piercing his lips as he thought of what they could do that next day.

Snowball fights or sledding were immediate options, but he figured those were a bit of a stretch since he conjured up enough snow to cancel school for a week. He was so focused on making sure he would have the girl all to himself that he neglected to consider how much snow he was really creating. He didn't care much though, knowing that whatever they were going to be doing, it was going to be filled with fun, memorable times and plenty of cheerful laughter.

After thinking upon that, the immortal spirit's mind grew hazy, unaware of the golden sand that began swirling around his head, forming images of a boy and a girl playing and laughing. It was the first dream that he had ever had and he couldn't have been happier with it as he unconsciously cuddled closer to the said girl in his dream. For the first time, his lonely soul wasn't so lonely anymore. In fact, he wasn't lonely at all. He was, for once, completely content with his perpetual life.

* * *

_Responses to Anons_

_Demi clayton_, thank you! I'm so glad you enjoyed it! I think you're also asking if I'll continue it and perhaps I will at a later time.

_Crossover Junkie_, I am aware that this is not a new concept, but I would rather that anyone who reads a story would judge it on the actual writing rather than the concept alone. Many concepts have been done a thousand times over for every fandom, but that doesn't mean that the story can't be enjoyed. I do have to ask that you stop spamming "this has been done before" in the reviews as I feel that is rather rude. If you have constructive criticism, I fully welcome the feedback so that I can improve my writing.


End file.
